


Satisfying

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-28
Updated: 2003-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark knows how Lex likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfying

## Satisfying

by s.a.

<http://fubos.bluezfire.org/hole>

* * *

You will race to his home, carrying a box of vegetables that weigh nothing to you, mentally scrolling through your list of reasons to be there, in his space, in his life. 

You will say hello to his groundskeeper and his housekeeper, his secretary and his personal assistant, his butler and a few of the maids as you make your way up the stairs to his suite. You will count the steps as you climb, making your mind divide itself between your anxiousness at seeing him again, and the mundane things that keep you from bouncing or breaking something expensive when he comes into your view. 

Your breath will catch when you see him wearing one of a hundred purple shirts, and snigger when he says they aren't purple, they're lilac, and why are you laughing? 

You will distract him by asking about the food on top of his desk, and pretend not to notice when he locks the door and turns the ringer of his phone off. Your eyes will flutter closed when you feel his hands slip around your waist, his palm skimming your chest, pulling your shirt up over your head. You will stay still, because you know he likes you this way, and you like the way Lex likes you. 

You will stifle a groan when his hips knock your ass, and he walks you forward to the desk where he bends you over so that your face presses against the glass and you can feel the coolness against your skin. You will fall into shocked silence when he licks a stripe up your spine, and you will not be able to control the jerking motion of your hips against his groin. 

He will hum against your skin, and the sensation will spike in your mouth, your shoulders, your ass, your dick, and your toes. You will feel electric, and for a moment you will wonder if this reality has happened, or it's all another of the town's crazy tricks being played on you. But those worries will subside when Lex settles across your naked back, reaching across you to take his geta of sushi and place the food in a line down your spine. Your moans will be low and guttural as he slowly eats each piece, biting and licking thoroughly to taste each morsel of skin that held his meal. 

You will arch your back, and you will feel his smile against your neck as he fumbles with the button of your jeans, loosening the waistband and slipping a hand inside. You will try your hardest to fit yourself to his cock, through layers of fabric and self-denial, and you will love the bite on your shoulder for the mark it will not leave and the frustration the not-mark will cause. You will enjoy fucking with Lex's world, but you will enjoy even more the feel of his strong, sure hand dragging ecstasy from you. You will smile because you only use these words, these harsh, not-Clark words with him. 

You will come in his firm grip, and he will stroke you till your body falls as loose and limp as your dick does. You will cherish the small soothing kisses he dots on your back, and you will sigh when he pulls you up to stand and turns you to face him. 

You will let his tongue dart into your mouth, a mimic of what he would truly like to do you. You will plan for the day when you bend him over his desk and drag control from him with your hands, your mouth, and your dick. 

You will bask in his laughing grin when you ask if next time you do this, could you eat macaroni off his back? 


End file.
